1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical axis adjusting system that adjusts an optical axis of a vehicle head lamp according to the inclination of a vehicle, and more particularly to an optical axis adjustment system that is suitably applied to a truck with a cab and a deck provided on a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the adjustment the optical axis of a head lamp is incorrect, light from the head lamp may dazzle drivers of other vehicles. To address this problem, a variety of techniques have been developed so as to adjust the optical axis of a head lamp according to the inclination of a vehicle and thereby prevent the head lamp from dazzling drivers of other vehicles running on the opposite lane. It is difficult, however, to find the accurate inclination of the vehicle due to variations in the amount, positions, etc. of load carried on the vehicle. It would therefore be desirable to provide an optical axis adjusting system for a head lamp, which is capable of properly adjusting the optical axis of a head lamp by finding the accurate inclination of a vehicle.